Autumn Breeze
by ImStillSleeping
Summary: Luffy and Zoro are relaxing together by the mast and Luffy, being the spontaneous kid he is, brings up the random curiosity-based question on whether or not Zoro's hair will go grey when he ages. [ZoLu One-Shot] Leaving it 'in-progress' just incase anymore ideas come to me.


**Hello there~ another random one-shot that came to me in the early hours of the morning! **

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Autumn Breeze<strong>

Luffy seemed to be paying more attention to the Den Den Mushi in front of him that was placed on the table as usual rather then his off-pissed red haired nakama that was currently giving his ear what for.

He rested his gaze on the Den Den, the purple-ish green mollusk suddenly becoming something quite fascinating that he thought he should give his undivided attention to.

He didn't realize he had been concentrating on the snail as if it held some fascinating secret for so long until Nami swatted him upside the head, an exasperated sigh leaving her pursed lips.

"Just get out," she ordered. "I'm wasting my time trying to teach you about careful spending."

"Nami-"

"Just shoo," she offers Luffy a half smile because his expression has become rather perplexed.

_In any case, _she thinks. _It isn't his fault he has the attention span of a-_

She can't think of a creature, and she places a mental note to try and come up with one later. "It's seems like your mind is harbored with other thoughts."

Luffy shoots her his signature thousand watt grin, which she swears is contagious because she too is soon grinning, before standing.

"I promise we'll talk about it later!" He calls over his shoulder as he bolts towards the door.

"We better."

Luffy halts when he comes to the bannister. His eyes begin to scour the lawn deck until they soon fix on his swordsman before Luffy even realizes he was looking for him.

With a quick cursory glance at the ground below, Luffy flings himself clear across the deck straight into Zoro's unexpecting lap.

The swordsman yelps in surprise when the sudden weight in his lap causes his body to surge backwards, his head hitting the mast rather painfully.

He lifts a hand to caress the soon to be lump before eyeing his captain with the scariest and deadly serious _I-will-cut-you_ glare he can muster.

Luffy grins, looking anything but apologetic before he winds all limbs around his less amused swordsman and claims his lips in a sloppy, open mouthed kiss.

Zoro's futile protests are muffled and soon stop altogether when he's already kissing back, his mind promptly forgetting why he was annoyed in the first place.

When the lack of oxygen begins to strain both pirate's lungs, Luffy reluctantly pulls back and brushes the tip of his nose against Zoro's.

"Can I help you?" Zoro mumbles, trying to feign annoyance because it's long gone by now.

Luffy chuckles and grins widely, leaning back in Zoro's arms that have encircled his waist.

"Wanted to see Zoro," he says simply. He leans forward, pressing the side of his face against Zoro's collarbone and humming a content sigh.

Zoro smiles slightly, barely still aware of the light heat in his cheeks that he's learned to grow accustomed to when his captain says affectionate stuff like that spontaneously.

He lifts his arms higher, one hand embedded in Luffy's disarrayed dark locks and one placed on the small of his back.

Zoro shuffles his weight and is about to lean against the mast but instead hits the grassy ground with a thump.

He curses loudly wondering how the mast had moved three inches to the left because there's no other plausible explanation - unless his shuffling butt cheeks could actually get lost as well as the rest of him.

Zoro gives up on the thought of moving back into his upright position because Luffy, undisturbed by the event, is still splayed out on top of him and hugging his body tightly. He settles for turning onto his side, the rubber man melting into position in front of him, limbs still lightly wound around him.

He lifts a hand and drapes it over Luffy's waist, pulling the boy closer until their foreheads are pressed together.

They lapse into a comfortable silence for what seems like hours but is only in fact 10 minutes before Luffy begins to stir.

He lifts his hands until their embedded in Zoro's green hair, his fingers gently sliding through the short strands.

Zoro gives a hum of satisfaction, nuzzling Luffy's nose affectionately.

Suddenly Luffy speaks.

"I wonder if Zoro's hair is gonna go grey when he gets old?"

There's a silence after that remark, Zoro not entirely sure if he should answer that, so he goes back to his tender nuzzling - until his hair is yanked slightly, causing him to look at Luffy with a puzzled expression.

"What?" He mumbles, eyebrows narrowing slightly.

"Actually," Luffy begins, examining Zoro's hair. "Hmm..."

Zoro's never thought about the future for long periods of time because he prefers to live in the present. He's also never _ever_ thought about what his hair might look like when he becomes an old man...

But his captain seems undeterred in keeping his attention on the subject so that he can reach his own conclusion, be satisfied and then this conversation probably won't be brought up again.

"I don't know," Zoro says finally. "Maybe it'll turn grey." He shrugs nonchalantly.

Luffy shakes his head, the fast movement banging his chin against Zoro's nose.

"Oi idiot be careful-"

"Zoro's hair will probably go orange or yellow!"

Zoro stares at his captain as if he's just grown another head. (Although Zoro couldn't complain if he did because Zoro himself often grows another head... Or two)

"Did you eat mushrooms that've passed their 'eat by' date again?" Zoro mumbles incredulously. He does remember that actually happening once. Sanji had left them out to throw them away but Luffy...

Yeah anyway.

"No?" Luffy replies, somewhat confused.

Zoro sighs, moving back a bit so he can stare into his captain's eyes. "So what's this about my turning yellow?"

Luffy chortles. "Not _you, _your hair!"

Zoro pulls his hand down the boys side slowly, smirking widely when it prompts a giggle fit because the touch is just shy of ticklish, and he does it again although this time deliberately.

Luffy starts laughing uncontrollably and the howl is sure to bring other nakama to the deck to see what cat is being stripped of it's fur and Zoro doesn't want that.

He ceases the tickling, his arm going back to it's original position wrapped around Luffy's waist.

The younger boys howling slowly grows to low giggling before stopping altogether and his chest heaving up and down trying to pay back the oxygen debt.

"You were saying," Zoro mumbles, a glint in his eyes. Luffy takes in one last breath before grinning up at Zoro, his dark orbs also harboring a mischievous glint.

"Um..." Luffy pauses, distracted by his first mate's lips that are tantalizingly in reach now that they're closer again. Zoro chuckles, when Luffy squirms and cranes his neck so that he can connect their lips again.

_One track mind I swear-_

Zoro tugs on Luffy's locks to get his attention back.

"I'm going orange," Zoro said, hopefully prompting something.

Luffy stares at him with an eyebrow raised before remembering.

"Ah!" He grins. "'Cause Zoro's hair is green I thought he might be like the leaves and turn orange or yellow instead, you know like leaves do in autumnum!"

"_Autumn _and why am I a leaf now?"

"Zoro would look sexy with orange hair," Luffy grins, eyebrows lifted in a suggestive way. Zoro laughs before rolling his eyes.

"Well I'll let you know when it happens," Zoro says, bringing the boy closer to make up for the halted kiss.

"No need." Luffy says proudly, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Huh?"

"'Cause I'll be with Zoro when it happens, right?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, please tell me what you think! <strong>

**I wouldn't actually be surprised if this turned into an ongoing, multi-chapter-ish series... I can think of a few ideas...hmm we'll see.**


End file.
